No Means Yes?
by JaLogoJa
Summary: ...Seriously... I CANNOT think up titles. - - Anyway, it's a comedy... Aka my sad attempt to be funny. Sebaciel. Having a contest, read through the story instuctions at bottom .


**PLEASE READ:**

**A/N: Please note that, while this isn't supposed to be poorly written, it is most def. NOT my best writing. The characters are also a bit OOC, I suppose. But when trying to write a comedy those things just happen.**

Always 3 feet behind. Not a step out of place with those little pattering feet. Cane gently knocking against stone street with each step. The gentle rhythm in beat with the heartbeat, the hustle and bustle of London. Sebastian stood straight, boxes and bags graciously filling his arms as he tailed behind his master from store to store. Eyes delicately glancing within each window before the boy either took a step within or sneered and continued to walk. A profane grin upon the servant's face as he watched his Earl walk. His hips elevating that round little rump into the air with each step. Sebastian would happily walk 3 feet behind Ciel if it meant being allowed to pay particularly well attention to that delectable behind.

While Sebastian watched the bouncing bum of his Master, many woman lay their eyes on the butler himself. Watching his cool face, those crimson eyes glinting with foreign emotion. His back straight and attire well fit. Numerous giggles and whispers emitted as he strode behind his owner. His eyes rose for a moment, meeting with those of a woman, her body lavished in purple, breasts propped highly on chest, hair long and bouncy and face full of confidence as she turned her eyes to slits and smiled. Sebastian smiled back, wishing his master to walk a bit faster.

"Danishes, eh! Cream filled pastries, eh!" A street vendor chimed, bell obnoxiously clambering away within his buxom little hand. Ciel stopped, placing a hand on his bantam hip as he did so. "Hey, you there! I'll have one." He reached within his pocket to pull forth a few shillings. He dumped them within the vendors hand and turned his palm upward, waiting to obtain the sweet collation. The vendor smiled and removed one of the pastries from his basket, placing it within the boy's hand.

It was long, dipped in chocolate and coated with nuts. Ciel observed it for a moment before closing his eyes and lifting it to his mouth. The dinky tongue that lay within stirred as he parted his lips. It daintily wrapped itself around the tip, licking off melting chocolate and nuts as it did so. The youth placed the pastry into his mouth and gently began to suckle upon it. Sebastian stood beside him, mouth slightly agape as his young master ate. Oh God, how he wished it was HIM the boy was fondling within that wonderfully moist opening. Ciel removed the pastry from his mouth; raising his eyes to meet his servants. "Mmm, not nearly as good as yours, Sebastian." He smirked, placing the pastry within his mouth once more.

Before Sebastian could begin to think of just how much he would love to let Ciel taste _his_, he felt a hand firmly caress his shoulder. He rotated to see the woman in lavender erotically smiling to him. "Hello, darling." She greeted him, stepping between him and Ciel. Sebastian smiled to her before returning his gaze to what now stood behind her. What was now gently rubbing upon the tip of its danish and lapping the cream which spilled forth. The woman's smile grew as she propped up her chest. "How would you like to work for me, butler? I'll give you good pay, shelter, and," She scanned his body, "anything else you could possibly desire..." The danish within Ciel's hands was being held a smidgen to tight on one end, causing cream to spurt forth, covering his face. "Ahhhh!" He cried, closing his eyes and dropping the limp danish to the floor. Sebastian felt his trousers tighten at the white mess, which the woman then saw. She smiled, "I see... You can start the work for me whenever you so wish." She handed him a sheet with an address before winking and walking away.

Sebastian walked, placed the boxes and packages down, pulled a cloth from his pocket and gently began to wipe the cream from his master's face. Ciel's eyes fell to his boots as he did so. "Is all right, Young master?" Questioned Sebastian, mopping the cream from Ciel's precious little nose. Ciel stared up to Sebastian. Anger burning within his eyes, no answer was given.

The carriage ride back to the Young Master's townhouse, the afternoon tea, the dinner. Everything was done in uncomfortable silence. Finally, as Sebastian was getting the youngen ready for bed he stated, "It is not polite, quite rude in fact, to lie." He pulled a nightgown out of the dresser before him before returning to his Earl. Ciel looked away once more, the overgrown robe upon his shoulders slipping down to reveal soft, untouched flesh. "Why don't you just ask that woman." He spat, angrily twisting his ring around his finger. Sebastian was taken aback, though he refused to show any signs of being so. "What do you mean?" He asked, sliding the bathrobe from the boys shoulders, leaving him in nothing but porcelain skin. "If you have time to be flirting so when you should be at my side. Why don't you just serve her. Go shag that bitch." Sebastian clicked his tongue. "My, my. Such language. Why would I do that?" Ciel crossed his arms, "You obviously like her. Go do her."

The demon's eyes glistened as he spotted an easily made loophole within the boys words. "Are you telling me to go forth and make love to the one I like?" He asked, grin plastered to his face. "Obviously, you nitwit." Spat Ciel, adjusting his crossed arms slightly. Sebastian's eyes glew, filled with excitement for what was to come. Quite literally. "Is that an order?" Ciel's face turned to one of hurt for a moment. Then he turned away and in the best firm voice he could muster answered. "Yes."

The demon shrugged nonchalantly, "Then I guess it can't be helped." He lowered himself onto knees, pushing his nose into his young master's shaft. Its soft exterior quickly heating, slowly beginning to harden. Ciel's mouth gaped, "What... what exactly are you doing?!" He gasped,watching in horror at his body's positive response. "Following orders..." The butler replied, gently lowering his head to suckle upon the boy's hairless sack. "So smooth, master. God, it's so tepid. And here..." The butlers fingers gently slid beneath the boy, circling the puckered, red hole that eagerly throbbed for attention. Viscid liquid already trickling out unto the butlers gloved fingers, begging him to penetrate. "So wet... And I've barely even touched you..." "I... I..." Were the only words that stuttered from the youngster's lips. The demon gave a low chuckle as the boy's item began to leak. Sticky lubricant running from his head, gently sopping his reddened scrotum. "How sweet." Smiled Sebastian, "Unfortunately. We will not be needing THAT particular lubricant today.... Only from here..." He wiggled his finger against the boy's hole.

Ciel flinched, "Gnnn... Why would we only need it from there?" He asked, cringing as the butler's finger bounced off of his tip, the glue like substance sticking to him. The Demon smirked, "Watching you everyday, My Lord. Watching that little buttocks bump up and down with each step." The butler sucked in his cheeks as the tip gave a small squirt, "Have you any idea how hard IT is every time I give you a bath? I don't ask for much..."

Ciel smirked, "Is that so? What about my soul?"

"That's part of the contract. What else have I ever asked of you?"

"That kitten."

"And did you get me that kitten?"  
"No."  
"Precisely."

The butler eagerly removed his tongue, pressing it firmly onto the harden tip. A grin coming to his face as his young master twitched. A high gasp escaping his lips as he grabbed the sheets to steady himself. "This is..." No words came to mind, the Earl's mind was blank. Sebastian smirked up to his master. "Just let me try it, Master. If you do not enjoy it, I won't do it again. Besides, these are orders!" Ciel cursed himself for having fallen into his Butlers demonic trap. He was like a fly caught within the spider's web. No matter what he did, how he churned, he would still be caught within the silk threads that now bound him, he would still end up making a fool of himself. He hated calling off orders, but this was... was... Ciel couldn't think of words to describe what this was. His mind had often thought of doing such things with the butler. But the boy's pride stood far too high for him to ever ask for that kind of assistance. Well, he was already within the trap, he might as well go along with it.

He stared to his butler and ruffled his brows."If you're going to do such things, at the very least you could remove your clothes. Honestly..." He moved his arms to untie the knot which held his patch in place. It fell as he gently tugged against the strings that laced the fabric to his turquoise locks. The gentle radiated eye glared down on its servant. "Undress."

Sebastian's stood, emitting in a short bow before removing his jacket, shortly followed by his layers of shirts and pants and undergarments. Ciel's eyes fell to his butler's groin. "You see, young master?" Sebastian gently fondled his member, eagerly rubbing his thumb against the hardened shaft. "I'm always like this when I think of you in such naughty positions. And now to actually see you this way..." The boy stared unblinking for a moment, then looked away with a smirk. "If I were cruel, I would make you wait for my soul before you could do such things..." Sebastian sank to his knees before his masters, his nose millimeters from the youngen's hardened shaft.

"Such a very kind master..." He cooed before gently sliding the item within his mouth. It was warm, throbbing gently against the back of his throat as the Earl's hips bucked forth. His hand was placed within his butler's coal locks, keeping his head where it rightly belonged. The boy let out a series of ragged groans as his butler's tongue worked its way beneath his head, gently licking it until it was covered in the moisture of his saliva. His head steadily working its way back and forth, forcing the shaft as far back as it could go. The smooth skin of the young one easily gliding back and forth. "Sebastian... I'm... I'm..." The boy closed his eyes, spreading his thighs further as hot seed shot forth. The gel seeped deep within the demon's throat. He swallowed it greedily, sucking every last bit that he could get. Even when the last drop had been swallowed he removed the groin from his mouth, licking the tip hungrily for more. "Ah!" Ciel shot forth once more, his body trembling with titillation.

Sebastian continued to greedily lick his master. Tongue now gliding upwards. Gently sliding over the cooled stomach. His face stopped over one of the master's nipples. It stood erect and pink, twitching gently as his servant's breath gently warmed it. The butler placed it within his teeth, tugging slightly as his hand rose to pleasure the other nub as well. His long fingers trickling over the boy's stomach as they softly clasped the nub. Kneading it gently between fingertips. The boy panted, his body wriggling, arm falling atop his forehead. The demon rose his hips to those of his master, gently rubbing his hardened shaft against that of the boy's. Ciel pushed his arm from his eyes, tilting his head as he stared down. "Ha..." He groaned, blushing slightly at the sight of his butler's organ.

The butler released his mouth from the nub, a wet suction emitting as he did so. His free hand reached down, grabbing both him and his young Earl within his hand. Rubbing gently, the heat growing in a matter of seconds. "How is it, my Lord? Does it feel good?" Ciel stared down to his groin. His butler's heated lubricant running from tip down both their erected members. The Earl gaped for a moment before pulling himself away.

"Enough." He snapped. "Do it yourself. Show me, show me how you touch yourself." Sebastian stared for a moment, then rose to full height; moving his body upon the bed and spreading his legs. He lowered his hand between his thighs, placing testicles within hands, cradling them gently. Soft huffs delegated from fervent lips as his fingers gently gave a squeeze upon the soft sack before moving their attention to the aching shaft that twinged for attention. "Master..." The butler huffed, bucking his hips forth into the heat of his hand.

Ciel's cheeks reddened, never had he thought he would see his servant in such a way. Sebastian's eyes closed as his body continued to rock. His free hand slid across his stomach, reaching his chest. The demon caught hold of his nipple, rolling it gently as his heaves loudened. His eyes closed, body squirming as it gave itself ecstasy. The Earl's porcelain skin turned to a light pink tinge, embarrassment and yearning meshing to make him the color of roses. Sebastian payed no mind to his youngster's embarrassment, in fact, he seemed to thrive off of it. His hips bucked harder, gently crying out his master's name as his right hand twinged the nub upon his chest. "God Master, it's so tight..." Ciel shook his head, not sure whether to feel disgust or... such arousal. Either way, he knew Sebastian was winning, he couldn't let that happen. "You think of me in such ways while you rub yourself..." The Earl's eyes closing gently, sheepish grin covering his face. "You really are dirty, Sebastian..." A look of pure ecstasy covered his servants face as his master whispered these words, hips continuing to thrust forth as white lace shot from him. It splattered down upon him, covering his heaving torso in the sticky white mess.

"Master..." He heaved, "Come lick it from me..." Ciel's skin continued to blush, "Mind your tongue, servant!" He snapped, straightening his back. "Pardon, My Lord, but you said to show you how I touch myself. Whenever I think of that silky tongue running over my skin..." He pinched his nipple tightly as his back arched to release another small squirt of seed. Ciel's skin darkened to crimson as his butler continued to squirm before him. The demon repositioned himself so he sat upon his knees. He brought forth his palms, gently placing one before the other in order to crawl closer to his master. "Please, young Master, let me show you how you can feel wonderful..." Ciel said nothing, simply sat as Sebastian's hands began to sail over his hips.

"You must remember that I am only following orders..." Sebastian chuckled, quickly tugging upon the boy's waist, causing him to fall over. Ciel's legs flew within the air, pervading his thighs slightly. Sebastian stared down at the aching hole of his Master. It craved attention, twitching gently. Sebastian gently prodded a finger against it, it pulsated with agreement, sucking in the very tip of his digit. He launched it forth, forcing each knuckle upon his finger within the boys hole. Ciel let gasped the demon's finger chilled and long.

Sebastian shuddered as his Lord began to sweat. Saliva oozing from the boys mouth. Hole soaking Sebastian's forearm in lubricant. His erection throbbing hungrily, wanting to be touched. "Master... I'm going to put it in now..." He held forth his member, teasingly prodding it against the youngster's behind. Much to the butler's surprise, the boy lifted his hips from the ground, raising them to the demon. "Faster, servant." He mumbled shyly. Sebastian sat unblinking for a moment, then grinned as he placed his hands upon the boy.

His head entered the boy, gently oozing within him as Ciel's body trembled with foreign sense. He sat within his butlers lap. Arms wrapped tightly around him as the demon slowly began to make the boy his. When the demon's shaft sat half within the boy he began to thrust in and out. With each inward penetration the boy slid down a bit further, sucking in his butler. Ciel finally inserted the length completely, leaving his bum to brush against his butler's sack. Sebastian put forth a small pant, the boys warmth surrounding him, his interior churning and rubbing against him. He bounced him within his lap, listening carefully to his master's tone. The way it rose and fell as he shook upon his lap. "Se-Sebastian... Ha...What is-ha! What is this!?" The boy groaned loudly, his sense of pride waiting to scold him soon as he finished. "My... My front and back... ahhh... They feel like one..."

"You're climaxing now, young Master." Sebastian said calmly, continuing to thrust himself against the boys aching prostate. His master threw back his head, ramming himself as hard as he could upon his butler. Wishing for his rod to impale him further. To punish him for being the naughty little boy he was. Ciel didn't care what his demon would say later, what few words he would trickle forth to bring an angry flush to the Earl's cheeks. All he cared for now was release. Feeling cum rush through his urethra as he spurted all his pleasure onto his butlers chest. Watching it drip from his nipples as the penetration continued. Feeling the butler lose control for a mere second as he filled the boy. Ciel groaned, the warm goo salivating his hole, pumping into his rump like gasoline into a car.* Sebastian pulled out his item, causing his seed to spew forth. Ciel fell back as this began. Squirming as he mewled his pleasure. Sebastian gulped, watching his master twist before him, his very own seed spilling forth from him.

*You will never be able to fill up ur car without thinking of this, looool.

Sebastian stared down to the young formation that slept before him. His tender body naked, having collapsed with exhaustion. He smirked, "My little Master can take more then I would have expected..." He noted, mind wandering back to the images of his Earl impaling himself upon his rod. His teeth fell upon his lower lip, tugging it gently as he thought of the fun to come.

The next day, the Earl spent much of his time in bed. Having tried numerous times to rise, only to find his rump sore and unwilling. His lunch was brought to him on a silver tray, glimmering silver that brought forth puffs of steam from beneath delectable food. It's wonderful scent running through the young Earl's nostrils as it sat in colorless gloves. The boy took forth a spoon that lay beside the bowl of soup, dipping the ladle within the warm broth before raising it to his mouth. He curved his tongue, folding it to make a crest which the soup settled in. His butler's eyes watching intently as the boy swallowed the liquid. Ciel's brow ruffled, never quite having noticed just how intently his butler always watched him. He tried to lose his butler view by quickly moving the spoon to his mouth. He missed and the warm liquid began to run down his chin. A look of excitement ran through his servant's eyes as the boy became wet with soup. Ciel was pissed, to say the least. He liked sex just fine (or so had his first attempt at it now told him), but he wasn't one to think of it much, and he still wasn't sure just what last night had been.

So the day progressed, the young Earl realizing just how much his butler realized him.

**EDIT: I will continue this, however as of now I am failing english. Lol, how ironic is that? 25% babeh. So yeah... I gotta get that up... But I will finish... eventually.**


End file.
